The Alcohol
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Sam and Dean leave a bar, Wincest is bound to come from a slightly tipsy Dean. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Read at your own risk! Rated T, but sorta borders M ever so slightly. Read to understand!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, though I wish I did. Please note that I never took even credit.

Dean wasn't drunk. Dean Winchester didn't get drunk. Except on occasions when he had way too much to drink, but tonight wasn't one of those times. Him and his little brother, Sam, had finished a case earlier that day and had gone to a bar to celebrate. It had been Dean's suggestion and Sam couldn't say no when Dean had kept trying to persuade him, mostly because Dean could get annoying and Sam didn't want that kind of trouble. So Dean had won that argument without needing to do a puppy dog face like Sam had to sometimes. But, as stated earlier before we got incredibly off-topic, Dean Winchester doesn't get drunk.

Why he was stumbling around like he was, well, that would be something Dean would deny in the future because he wouldn't have an answer. He would say he wasn't the one stumbling around looking for the Impala along dark alleyways, or that you were the one who needed help walking. But Sam saw it all; saw everything in clear eyes because he hadn't had but one beer. Dean was groping brick walls as he tried to keep his balance as he grumbled something about how he knew the Impala was around here somewhere because he parked the damn thing. "Son of a…" Dean growled as he was about to kick one of the walls in his fit of frustration before Sam caught his arm and pulled him away.

"We're over here, Dean," Sam explained softly as he kept a hold on his older brother's arm and dragged him towards the Impala. "I mean seriously, man, how much did you have to drink tonight?" Sam asked, silently scolding himself for leaving Dean alone while he did a bit more research on the case they would be going to next. Dean got himself into a load of trouble half the time, but Sam always hoped Dean would get better the next time. The faith the little brother would always have in his older brother, never wavering. Sam has always had faith in his brother, no matter the circumstances. Dean was always his Superman at the end of the movie.

"I only had 2," Dean said with a sincere smile even though he was lying. "Of each thing offered," he added as he dug into his pocket for his keys. "Now where the hell did I put my keys?" He thinks aloud as he pulls out his keys with a victorious "Woo! Got 'em!" as he tossed them into the air. This is when Sam took them from him, catching them as they were falling and making Dean look at him in shock. "Hey! Give 'em back!" He said, trying to snatch the keys from Sam, but losing his balance and nearly toppling over. Sam managed to catch him though and Dean offered a slightly lopsided smile.

"If you drive, we'll be dead in a matter of minutes. I rather not die of a car crash caused by my brother, but thanks," Sam said, leading Dean to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. It would've been a nice gesture if Sam hadn't pushed Dean inside when he tried to snatch the keys again. "No, Dean." Dean pouts as Sam closes the door and heads to the driver side. The younger Winchester is shocked to find his door hadn't been locked by the normally mischievous Dean. He got in and started the Impala before taking off towards the motel they were staying in.

Dean looked at Sam as he drove, a mixture of emotions and the alcohol in his system making things he pushed deep down a few years back surface again. "Hey Sam?" Dean begins and Sam glances at him to tell him he heard him. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to not be brothers but still know each other?" He asks, his words slurring slightly. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and glanced over at Dean for a moment. "I mean, like, what if we were still in this universe, but we weren't brothers. We were just two guys hunting and we met along the way, like Rufus and Bobby?"

Sam seemed thoughtful for a moment and shrugged. "I guess we would be best friends or something," Sam answers and Dean smiles to himself painfully. That hadn't been the answer he was looking for, but it would have to do so Sam didn't get suspicious on what Dean was thinking.

"Yeah… Yeah that's what I was thinking too," Dean offered feebly but he could tell his voice gave away he was lying. But Sam didn't jump on it, maybe he just wrote it off as the fact that Dean was drunk. Wait, scratch that, _Dean didn't get drunk_. He cleared his throat and looked out the window. He truly didn't want to say anymore on the topic, but his mouth didn't register that. "What if we were what people thought we were?" Dean suddenly asked and Sam looks at him, almost in amusement because he doesn't know how serious Dean is right now.

"We've been called a lot of things, Dean, which of the things are you asking about?" Sam asks because he doesn't realize his brother isn't as drunk as he thinks. Dean can still form thoughts that are understandable and he knows what he's doing. Dean's smart enough to know to stop drinking before that.

"I mean what if we were gay?" Dean blurted out and immediately felt his cheeks heat up, looking out the window more intensely now. Sam glanced over at Dean to see if he was being serious, but Dean wasn't looking at him. Sam swallowed hard and Dean cleared his throat again. He wasn't going to say anymore, but he felt the need to put some sound to the silence.

"I'm not sure man…" Sam murmured as a response and there was an awkward silence that Dean hated. Dean shifted slightly and Sam watched as the next sign passed his eyes. "We have a few miles before we get back to the motel. Why don't you just try to get some rest?" Sam requested and Dean bit his lip as he looked out the window before looking back at his little brother…

"I don't want to…" Dean said softly and Sam sighed but nodded. Dean just sat back and looked at his brother as he drove. It had to be the alcohol, had to be something that was making him act like this. Dean was just noticing how _good_ Sam looks. He was… Dare Dean Winchester say it… _cute…_ Dean bit his lip as he shifted in his seat so he was facing Sam before reaching his hand out and stroking Sam's hair for a moment. _It had to be the alcohol._ Sam tensed for a moment before relaxing and Dean trailed his fingers down to Sam's cheek. This is when Dean realized what he was doing and he pulled his hand away as if he had been shocked. "I'm.. I'm sorry Sam," Dean stammered as he looked out the window again.

Sam bit his lip slightly because he wasn't sure why Dean was apologizing, or why he had enjoyed the feel of Dean's fingers… He focused on the road still and Dean was trying to keep to himself, but the feel of Sam was still on his fingers and he couldn't stop himself. He moved the fingers up to his lips and lightly traced them. He let out a soft moan, hoping Sam didn't hear and his hand fell limply to his side as he licks his lips slightly, tasting something that can only be described as Sam. "Sammy…" Dean moaned quietly.

Sam heard everything though and looked over to see an erotic sight as he bit his lip to keep from moaning himself. He was trying to keep his cool when he heard Dean's husky "Sam, pull the car over…" and he couldn't deny the request. He pulled over and Dean tugged at Sam's hair, making him look at him. "Sammy… Sammy, I feel more for you than a brother should…" Dean whispers, shifting and moving closer to Sammy who was looking at him in disbelief. Dean traced Sammy's lips with his finger and sucked it into his mouth with a lustful noise that made Sammy bite his lip again.

"Dean, this is the alcohol talking…" Sam managed to gasp and Dean chuckled as he thought _I wish it was just the alcohol_. But his hand went to Sammy's cheek as he made him look at him.

"It's not, Sammy… It's not the alcohol…" Dean whispers as he begins to lean forward. "I promise you this is all me…" Dean murmurs before pressing his lips to Sam's. The first thing that Sam notices is Dean tastes strongly of alcohol and his kissing is sloppy, but his lips feel oh-so-good… Sam's arm wrapped around Dean's waist and pulled him into his lap as both of Dean's hands tangle into his hair, deepening the kiss. This is when tongues meet and the battle begins.

"Dean…" Sammy moans, breaking the kiss for a moment as he tries to pull at the hem of Dean's shirt. "Need you… Need you now…" Sam whined and Dean chuckled, placing a small kiss on Sam's neck.

"Not in the Impala…" Dean murmured with a smirk before collapsing back in the passenger seat.

_Maybe the alcohol had helped in the situation a bit, but most of it was pure Dean._


End file.
